Air pollution in sealed spaces such as airplanes, automobiles and private rooms pose significant health risks. Pollutants typically include airborne particulates such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) from construction materials, house dust and pollen, all of which are known to cause allergic reactions and a range of respiratory disorders.
In recent years, air purification systems featuring filtering systems designed to remove these pollutants have been developed. Global production of the air purification systems was about 12.29 million units in 2008 and is expected to rise to 12.34 million units in 2013. In response to the outbreak of new influenza viruses during 2009, manufacturers are developing expanded product ranges from cheaper entry-level products through to highly functional products. While North America and Europe account for a major share of global sales, demand for air cleaners is rising in China and other Asian markets due to the prevalence of influenza and other infectious diseases.
The conventional air purification systems use extremely fine grade filters to remove very line particulates. However, the extremely fine grade filters are not only expensive but also tend to be clogged easily. Therefore, the conventional air purification systems require new filters every year. Accordingly, the operating costs of the conventional air purification systems are quite high.